Tattle
Case File: Case File T Case File Date: Location: Subject: Tattle Entity: Tattle (Unconfirmed) This page contains all the current information on Tattle that has been composed. All Information provided here is to be'' considered'' a potential lie from Tattle, as he is still a figure shrouded in mystery, and has no reason to tell the truth. Biography/Biology. In regards to biology, there have been many questions asked as to if Tattle is an entity, or if he is merely a human, at this point only he knows. There have been multiple hints as to the fact of his humanity, as he requires the basic neccesities of human life such as food/water. He has also shown great intelligence, some examples would be in accessing Secrets' reddit account whenever he pleases (with Secrets being unaware until he is done), he also has shown his intelligence due to his ability to plan ahead. He is approximately 40 years old and has been confirmed male. Tattle lost something or someone to O-440 in Earth-A (where he is confirmed to originate from) whether he lost Earth-A Secrets or not is at this moment in time unsure. He desires to enact his revenge upon the organization and will likely stop at nothing, bar Secrets' life, to acquire his revenge. Earth-A has been confirmed to be on a further timeline that our own, which allows Tattle the rare insight of predicting his oppenents moves, he has shown well versed in manipulating the odds when he used said knowledge to save an advanced stalker (from what is unknown) thereby gaining a Pawn in which he tasked with protecting Secrets. Tattle has extreme levels of knowledge on how the organization functions and how the world operates at this point in time. Tattle proclaims that his only interests in sharing this information is that we are the audience, and he is the narrator of this story, providing him with entertainment as we enjoy his tales. Tattle is however, as helpful to Secrets as he seems, NOT a good guy. He has killed innocents before, and is unlikely to care about killing more in his path to revenge. Known Powers *Extreme Intelligence. *Multiple high-level entities as pawns. (The means he uses to ensure the loyalty of these pawns in unknown.) *Knows basic tulpa, although to a lesser extent than Whittaker Known Pawns *One advanced stalker. Case File Appearance Ca3e F1le ! - Tattle's first appearance. Case File T - Tattle's first "tale" and direct reader interaction. Case File Ten - Tattle's big Q&A. Finished Reading? Click here to return to the Human page. 'Speculation If anyone has any information on Tattle then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "Tattle is the pope" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "Tattle is the pope" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- "Tattle has some sort of connection to Secrets." - Prof_BenTWhittaker "How well does Tattle know Earth-A Secrets? Could they have been partners of some sort? Did Earth-A 440 do something to Earth-A Secrets, and that's why Tattle wants revenge?" - Dux "Dux, have you even read the Case Files? 'Secrets' Earth-A counterpart did have something to do with Earth-A Organization 440'. Read the Case Files before speculating..." - Dominoed "I believe that Tattle fought with Earth-A Secrets against O-440 and thats how he gained so much knowledge on them. I also think that O-440 killed Earth-A Secrets, but cannot be confirmed at this time. It is only stated that the organization 'took something' from Tattle." - Kenzaru "Maybe whatever they took...wasn't a material object..?" - Dominoed "I already ruled out the option of a material object, Tattle doesn't strike me as a person who would travel dimensions over losing something that simple. I am sure it was a person." - Kenzaru "It could have been something that Tattles had. Like a position in an organization (being an asset, researcher, or field agent)." - Dominoed "Would you cross dimensions and start a path of revenge, planning for over 20 years on how to destroy a massive organisation that has technology more advanced than any regular human will ever see in this lifetime.. over something as simple as losing your job?" - Kenzaru "Depends on the job. Relevance, my friend." - Dominoed "Interesting thought pattern, but having talked to Tattle I do not believe he is the type to start a war like this over trivial matters." - Kenzaru "Tattle is planning on destroying both Earth's organizations. It would make no sense to seek revenge on "our" Oragnization unless '''''they were the ones who harmed E-A Secrets, and yet he said they were not aware of our Secrets (if they don't know of one, how can they know of the other?). Earth-A's organization had to of harmed E-A Secrets for this to make any sense. If that's the case, then Tattle must be planning to destroy E-A 440 along with E-O (our) 440. The question is, why destroy our Organization? I have my own thoughts about that, but I've already written enough here. Oh, and keep in mind that this is all assuming that E-A Secrets is who Tattle lost. If that isn't the case, then everything I just wrote is complete and utter bullshit." J-ko Category:Entity Category:Human Category:The Hysteria Project